


The Final Lance

by AnAngryRat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Fraternities & Sororities, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngryRat/pseuds/AnAngryRat
Summary: In the last year of Shiro's degree he and the rest of the fraternities get called out by an up and coming fraternity calling itself Voltron. The Garrison, Altea and Galra aren't backing down so easily.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prank wars! Lot's of prank wars and UST and memory problems.

Shiro rubbed at his eyes typing up his outline for one of his three dissertations required of his master degree. He was leaning on the back two legs of a chair at a Rush Week recruiting event. He didn’t want to be here, but when you were the appointed head of Garrison Elite you were at all the Rush Week events, despite blowing off getting a thesis sorted out for your last year of classes. Shiro pressed a thumb between his eyebrows trying to abate the headache.

Goals: Master’s Degree in World History, Minor in Japanese History, Teaching Credential, High School Sophomore History Teacher. Patience yields focus. He can be Garrison Elite’s frat boy leader and get his shit together to maintain his scholarship and get the degree for his long-term goal. He could do this.

 “Takashi?”

Shiro blinked up at Keith. Keith shoved a hot coffee at him and didn’t say anything. Shiro appreciated the utter dedication his little brother showed to be a curt asshole.

Shiro took the cup. “Thanks.”

He stretched and put away his phone watching students pass by and occasionally one would walk up and Matt would enthusiastically jump on them.

Keith stood back. “How are you?”

Shiro studied Keith’s posture from behind his sunglasses. His shoulders were up to his ears. “How are you?”

Keith grimaced. “I asked you first.”

Shiro stood up knowing his near full foot height difference unintentionally intimidated Keith. “I’m fine. Now, you answer.”

Keith’s brows fell into a harsh frown. “Lance is here.”

Shiro thought for a moment. The name sounded familiar. “Do I know him?”

Keith took a salty sip from his undoubtedly sickeningly sweet coffee. “You tutored him pre-accident.”

Shiro straightened. “Oh. I should probably go talk to him.”

Keith grabbed his arm and stopped him. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Shiro looked at the hand on his arm for a half a second before he heard it loud and clear.

“Ladies, Gents, and everything in between and beyond!” The boy was standing on a table a snapback backwards on his head and a galaxy print tank top sitting on his tanned body. “Are you feeling, rejected, outcast, or alien from the big three, Galra!” He shouted pointing to Ulaz and turning his back to Shiro who could see Deadpool boxers peeking out from behind his cargo shorts. “Altea!” He pointed at Allura. “And last but certainly the worst.” He turned pointing to Shiro. Shiro’s breath caught. His eyes were bright blue. “The Garrison!” He turned back to his quickly forming crowd a mischievous grin on his face. Shiro was still breathless and fascinated. The boy was a natural. “Well, have I got the place for you! Me and the two smartest yet dweebiest kids on campus started our own co-ed fraternity, Voltron! We accept anyone who wants to join. The only problem is that we only have ten openings for the inside of the house. Everyone else is welcome to join all of our excursions and events.” He hopped off the table and walked up to a large black woman. He kissed her hand with a wink. “Even you princess.”

He opened his arms wide and grinned at the crowd. “Sign-up at the table housing the most handsome man on campus Hunk and the short spunky and certainly spiky Pidge Gunderson! They will answer any and all questions pertaining to our fraternity and sex ed.”

He walked through the crowd smiling and waving and laughing and…

“Brat.” Keith growled.

“What?” Shiro asked suddenly taken out of his trance. Fuck. Nobody had done that to him in years. Just wow.

Keith rolled his eyes. “That’s Lance. He has a beef with me and egged me on about it until I had a beef with him.”

Shiro knew Keith probably deserved Lance’s anger. He decided to ignore whatever their little history was with each other. “That’s great and all, but I’m going to go talk to him.”

Keith sputtered but Shiro was already making his way through the crowd before he could try to convince him to stop. It took longer than he expected to reach Lance because the other man was flirting with any human body in the near vicinity. Shiro suddenly felt inadequate, wearing only sweats and a light sweater.

“Um…” he started stopping short of Lance. Lance turned towards him his grin breaking into recognition.

“Shiro! How you doing? Still as handsome as always.” Lance said giving him a sincere grin. Shiro took a moment to form a sentence.

“You remember me?” Shiro asked.

Lance’s expression changed suddenly to calculating. “Yeah. Do you know me?”

Shiro laughed awkward and scratched his head. “Barely. A lot of stuff got lost when,” he gestured to his face with the scar. Lance’s eyes widened like he just noticed it.

“Oh!” He chuckled. “Right. My bad. What’s up?”

“Not much just thought you’d like my number if you wanted a tutor again.” Shiro offered with a smile. It took a bit of effort not to cross his fingers.

Lance’s smile tightened for just a second. “Sorry, my man. I’ve got two of the best, living with me now. No need for tutoring.”

Dammit. Shiro looked away bashfully. “How about if you want to—”

“Lance!” They both looked up at the call of the name. Lance turned back to Shiro and gives him an apologetic smile. “Got to go.” Then he’s gone.

Shiro walked back to Keith at their table. Keith raised an eyebrow.

“That is not how this usually goes.” Shiro said.

 

Shiro didn’t do pick-up lines. All his ex’s just sort of grabbed him and wrestled him into bed. Not that he was complaining. Wooing just wasn’t his way of handling things. He was a naturalist. All sex began and ended with a conversation, it was fun and consensual. When he dated someone, they were in his friend circle and when they broke up they were still in his friend circle because it was amicable. Then there was the far-off chance that he wanted someone who didn’t know him. He would often just offer his number for something that had no promise of sex just company. He was never turned down.

He had his chin in his palm staring at nothing from the kitchen table. Ulaz was finishing up cooking pizza and Allura was reading and sipping on a beer.

 “Voltron,” Ulaz muttered cutting into the boiling hot pizza with more aggression than needed “think they’ll last long?”

Allura sighed setting down her phone. “Hunk got Shay to be their treasurer, and from what she’s told me, they’re organized and smart.”

“Doesn’t Lance run it?” Shiro asked stealing an olive slice.

Allura laughed. “No. He’s just their spokesperson and face. Hunk and Pidge run the actual workings of the group. Just like you.”

Shiro gave her a bland stare. “Say that next time you want me to do your quarterly reports.”

Ulaz slapped his hand when he reached for another piece. “At least they make things interesting.”

“I’m not sure calling for war, is synonymous with interesting.” Shiro said scratching the edge of his prosthetic.

Allura nodded taking another sip. “He’s got a point there.”

Ulaz hummed but kept quiet splitting up the pizza three ways. Shiro took a bite but watched Ulaz carefully. Allura stuffed half a slice in her face and when they were both unable to speak, Ulaz finally dropped his façade.

 “I want to start the prank wars again.”

Allura choked and after several pats on the back from Shiro she spat out, “No! We barely started recovering some semblance of propriety from our predecessors. We can’t threaten that at the moment.”

Ulaz lifted his hands up. “That’s why I invited a special guest. So as heads of the fraternities and sororities on campus we can discuss rules and be able to have a jolly good time.”

 “The only time you use say that is when you want to be an asshole,” Shiro hissed. Ulaz shrugged and all wires in Shiro’s brain fried when Lance walked in behind him.

 “Sorry, I’m late guys. I brought doughnuts.”

 _I don’t need doughnuts._  Shiro blinked and shook his head. The start of a migraine started pulsing at his temples.

Lance shut the door behind him and turned towards the table. Ulaz handed him a plate of pizza and Shiro was genuinely surprised that he hid the fourth plate from him and Allura.

 “Great!” Ulaz said clapping his hands. Lance sat down at the opposite edge of the table from Shiro. Shiro realized he was staring when Lance paused to look at him pizza halfway to his open mouth.

“To catch you up Lancelot,” Ulaz said slapping him on the back. Lance chuckled at the name. “We’re planning on doing prank wars. A friendly competition up until the week of midterms.”

The sun peaked through the clouds, a butterfly emerged from its cocoon, a baby laughed for the first time and Lance grinned in pure joy. Shiro had to stop himself from melting into his seat.

Allura coughed getting everyone’s attention. “I, for one, am not for doing prank wars again. I’ve been cleaning Coran’s mess for the last five years of my life, I’m not letting it get that bad again.” She turned to Shiro. “You should agree with me. After everything Zarkon completed in his reign over the Garrison.”

Shiro shuddered remembering the three hour long lecture Matt had given him on why there weren’t competitions among fraternities anymore. He opened his mouth to agree with Allura but saw Lance’s expression of disappointment.

 “I think it would be a good release of tension and could be better for the sense of community among our fraternities.” Shiro found himself saying. Allura’s jaw dropped and Lance grinned his teeth smeared with cheese and sauce. “But,” he said glaring at Ulaz “We have rules. If the rules are broken whomever was present for and aided in the prank are kicked out of the frat and all benefit parties.”

“Agreed.” Allura said accepting that she’s been out voted. She wiped her hands on her sweatshirt and pulled up her hair. She grabbed her iPad and opened a new note page. “If we are going to do this. Let’s begin with the rules.”

 

  1. No physical damage
  2. No unfixable property damage (within reason)
  3. Nothing that will cost one person more than $25
  4. Leave a note indicating which fraternity did what
  5. No pranks allowed on campus. Frat houses only.



Those were the rules they came up with, yet here Shiro was, feet glued to the front porch in his boxers. He scrubbed his face before carefully moving around to see where the note was. He looked to god for sympathy when he saw it was on the door. Of course. It was only twelve in the afternoon on a Saturday and he was stuck to the porch, with an obvious way to avoid it. His fists shook at the stupidity of it all. He reached a hand back to rip off the note.

_To remove glue, use nail polish remover._

_Love Ulaz._

Shiro crumpled the paper and slowly breathed through his nose. He could do this. He just had to wait patiently for someone to find him. It wouldn’t be hard, standing so close to campus in nothing but his black boxer briefs.

“This is waaaaay better than I thought it would be.” Lance said. Shiro looked up just in time to hear the click of his phone’s shutter. Lance was the cat that caught the bird.  “Looking fantastic there.”

 “I thought Ulaz did this,” Shiro said crossing his arms. Lance walked up carefully checking the steps for glue before stepping up next to him.

“He did. I just gave him the idea.” Lance said. “I didn’t expect him to follow through though. But boy,” Lance said his eyes traveling up and down Shiro’s body undressing whatever left he saw fit, “am I glad he did.”

Shiro crossed his arms and Lance watched appreciatively. “Could you at least let me call someone?”

Lance leaned in a wicked smirk across his face. He booped Shiro on the nose. “No,  _tigre_.”

Shiro balked. “What? Why?”

“I don’t like to play nice with my enemy and well, I want to share the view.”

 “Throw me a bone.”

Lance took pity on him and pulled out a sharpie popping of the cap with his teeth. He took Shiro’s hand causing him to flush. The ink was surprisingly cold across his palm.

“When I said throw me a bone this wasn’t what I was expecting.” Shiro said slyly.

Lance batted his eyelashes. “You were the one who wanted to shove his number at me a week ago.”

“Touche.”

 When Lance pulled away Shiro was too distracted looking at the number on his hand to feel the marker press against his chest. In fact Shiro didn’t know Lance was writing until he stepped back admiring his handy work.

 “I’m gonna leave a thank you note when I get the Galra.” Lance said. Shiro looked down at his chest and found the Voltron logo done in sharpie across his pecs.  _Click_

Lance put away his phone walking in the direction of campus.

“See you later, Shiro.”

Shiro was silent as his situation took its toll. He was nearly naked. On his porch. With no one coming for him. And Voltron written across his chest.

“For fucks sake.” Shiro shouted. There were several thuds from inside the house before the door opened.

 “Wait no!” Shiro cried.

Keith took two steps on to the porch. “Whatwasthat?” Keith mumble then tripped when his foot stuck falling onto his hands his phone tumbling out of his pocket and onto the porch.

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fuck.”

          

Shiro stared at the text for a long time. So, long Keith took notice and tried to grab his phone. Shiro shoved a foot in his face.

 “Stop that!”

Keith bit his toe and Shiro flinched away scrambling off the couch and on to the floor.

“Send the fucking text! You’re driving me and Matt crazy.” Keith jumping on top of him.

Shiro pushed his head away and stuck his phone out from his brother’s grasp. “Is this true Matt?”

Matt came from behind and stole Shiro’s phone. “Yes.” He dropped the phone on his face. “Com’on Keith, let’s leave him to panic while waiting alone.”

Keith groaned but got up. “Fine. At least the deed is done.”

Shiro sat up. “Why do you guys even care?”

Matt and Keith shared a look. A very intense and very uncomfortable look. “I think something happened between you too before the accident,” Keith said carefully.

“Like literally, right before. You weren’t even at the house when you got in the crash and Lance called here asking if we’d seen you like less than an hour after Keith got the call.” Matt expanded. He pushed up his glasses and crossed his arms. Keith started backing towards the door.

“Are you insinuating that we…” Shiro said cutting himself off.

Keith sighed grabbing his jacket from the coat hanger. “I don’t know. The only thing we know for sure was that you left the party with someone, gave me the heads up and then crashed into the ravine at four am the next morning and was stuck there for about an hour before someone called 911.”

Matt followed Keith giving the other man a glare. “But there is a strong insinuation that you had a one night stand and were driving back to campus. Possibly with Lance.”

            Shiro opened his mouth to ask another question stopping when his phone vibrated.

            Shiro:  _This is Shiro was wondering if you were free this weekend to hang out this weekend._

            Lance:  _What for tigre? Im suspicious. I did leave you branded and naked last time we met_

            Shiro heard the door close the conversation lost with his need to reply.

            Shiro:  _A date hopefully_.

            Lance:  _you’ve got some weird kinks, tigre, but…_

            Lance:  _sure. Meet me Saturday by the astronomy building_.

            Shiro grinned at his phone.

 

 

 “Why are we even doing this?” Keith bitched. Shiro turned to him finger pressed against his mouth.

“We were stuck to the porch for over two hours and you don’t want even the tiniest bit of revenge?” he whispered.

Keith grabbed the three of the canisters of Febreeze. “Let’s do this.”

Shiro nodded. He handed Matt and the rest of his fraternity one canisters each and pointed up. They nodded and prepped their arms for the windows. Shiro mouthed the count down.

          _3…2…1…_

They pulled the zip ties on the Febreeze and chucked them through the windows of the rooms. Shiro directed them to go and only left when all of his crew were gone. The sound of coughing and cursing came from all directions and he was sure he was about to get caught. But down the street and back in their own house they made it back safely.

“Well done, guys.” He said. The crew cheered. “We can’t sit back too long,” he said when they calmed down. “The Galra are sure to strike back. But, let’s do a bit of brainstorming on what plan of attack we have for Voltron and Altea.”

“Yes.” Keith said a little too eagerly.

Shiro scraped a hand through his hair. “Chill, bro.”

 “Two hours on my hands and knees, Shiro.”

 “Fair enough.”

Shiro was about to ask for suggestions when the door slammed open and the room filled with fog. Shiro grabbed Keith pulling him into his view and grabbing Matt who disappeared in a matter of seconds as the fog thickened.

Keith growled and Shiro shushed him slowly dragging Matt towards him. As he became more visible Shiro's eyes widened.

"Pidge." He snarled. They smirked and handcuffed his prosthetic.

"Matt's been tied up in the closet for the last five minutes. Guess you couldn't tell past the sweet scent of victory." They said leaning in over him to handcuff him to Keith. The sound of handcuffs clicking together filled the air.

"My revenge will be swift and elegant," he vowed. Keith and Shiro were yanked forward by Hunk who gently sat them down on the couch chaining him and Keith to the long line of men from the fraternity.

Colored lights danced along the fog slowly shifting to blue and outlining a very well defined figure.

Keith tried to cross his arms but only smacked himself in the face with Shiro’s hand. "Fuck."

"Gentlemen," Lance called in surround sound.

"Voltron has set up a team bonding exercise!" He stepped through the fog wearing a blue vest and a white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows and tight skinny jeans. Shiro swallowed/ "All fifteen of you are handcuffed together and all thirty of those keys are hidden throughout the house." Pidge came up next to him in a green vest crossing their arms. "There's also the bonus that with our alliance to Altea they have a live feed of this loading to the internet." Hunk appeared arms crossed dressed with a yellow vest. "Let the games begin!!" Lance cried and the fog thickened again making the three of them disappear before dissipating once and for all.

Shiro turned to Keith. "That may have been the sexiest thing I have ever seen."

Keith lifted his other hand trapped to Earnest who was limp in awe to rub his temple. "You're an idiot you know that."

Shiro stared at the wide living room that had at once hosted their enemies and thought of a plan. "Let's find Matt and get him to look for the keys."

 

 

Twelve agonizing hours later Shiro found himself sprinting towards the astronomy building. It had taken much longer for them to find and free Matt than anticipated. It also took a near lifetime of searching to find all the keys for the shackles. It was almost like Lance planned to have him angry and on edge right before their date. Like he knew that they would all be out of the house for the hour-long coup the performed on the Galra. That was probably true. Matt though the smartest of the Garrison was also the one with the loosest mouth and had told Pidge at some point in time. The intentionally antagonizing Shiro was the odd part. Why would he give him his number if he didn’t want Shiro to use it? Shiro hadn’t asked for his number. It didn’t make any sense.

Shiro rounded the corner and came upon Lance who was idly flipping through his phone. He was wearing the same outfit from that morning except with a bright neon orange bowtie. It was extremely tacky. Shiro was charmed. He was all the charmed. All of it. The frustration melting off nearly immediately.

“Lance!” He called jogging up. Lance eyes became the size of saucers.

“What?” Shiro asked leaning over, hands on his knees catching his breath.

“Nothing just didn’t expect you to show,” Lance answered scratching the back of his head.

Shiro grinned up at him. “Didn’t think I’d escape your trap so easily?”

Lance scuffed his shoe and his smile never reached his eyes. “You could say that.”

“I aim to surprise.”

“I promise you, that you’re very good at surprises.” Lance booped him on the nose. “Now come on, we’ll miss the best part.”

Shiro stood up following Lance’s lithe figure into the building. “Best part of what?”

Lance walked up to a bored student handing out free popcorn bags and grabbed three. “MST3k.”

“What?”

Lance popped a piece into his mouth and Shiro watched as the nervousness clouded his features. “This could either go very well or very poorly.” He said walking into the darkened classroom with his three bags of popcorn not even waiting for Shiro.

Shiro followed and was surprised to see a sizeable crowd. The screen flashed the words “The Brain That Wouldn’t Die” in black and white three silhouetted figures moving in the right corner of the picture. Shiro was…interested, to say the least. His eyes swept the room where he found Lance slouched in his seat legs up and knees bouncing.

He siddled his way to sit next to him. He placed a hand on his leg stilling the movement.

“You don’t have to be so nervous,” he whispered in Lance’s ear. Lance looked at him panicked and Shiro took the chance to steal his popcorn.

“I brought you to watch something you don’t even remember me introducing you to. How am I supposed to know if you’ll like it or not, if you can’t even be bothered to remember it?!” Lance whisper shouted.

“Lance,” Shiro said cupping his face and forcing eye contact. “I couldn’t remember Keith’s and Matt’s birthdays and Pidge was erased from existence. I still like Pidge even when I didn’t have our past. If I liked it before I’ll like it now. Just because somethings are gone doesn’t mean all things are gone.”

Lance leaned into his palm rubbing his cheek like a cat. “Sorry, it’s just first date jitters.”

Shiro gently stroked his cheek with his thumb. “No worries.”

One of the characters made a Jaws reference and Shiro found himself chuckling and turning back to the film and focusing on catching up.

Lance would occasionally lean over during the movie and riff with the characters making Shiro laugh. He relaxed into the rhythm enjoying the badness of the movie and the iconic scenery. He started making comments towards the end to get Lance to laugh. Instead he would bite his lip and shake with bittersweet laughter. Shiro had to guess that he already told those jokes. It was almost disappointing not seeing Lance’s initial reaction to them.

They left the theater throwing away their bags of popcorn.

“That was fun,” Shiro said stuffing his hands into his back pockets.

Lance mirrored his gesture. “It was. I’ll, uh…see you when I see you.”

He started to walk off and Shiro grabbed his arm. “You don’t want a second date?”

There was the surprise again. Shiro’s brows drew in confusion and he frowned. “Why are you always surprised? Do you not want me to court you or something? You can just tell me to back off and I will. I don’t want to pressure you into—” Lance’s hands covered his mouth muffling the rest of his sentence. His face was bright red and his eyes bright.

“It’s not…that. I’m just surprised that you want,” he stepped back gesturing to himself, “this. You’re leader and captain and smart and, and, I’m not.”

Shiro looked skywards and sighed. “Babe, you’re a leader, you’re a captain, you’re smart and I kinda want in on that. That’s why I asked you out.”

“Oh.” Lance didn’t look convinced. Shiro wanted to shake him. Literally, this morning the other man had outsmarted, out planned and out maneuvered him. Whatever made him think this way about himself, Shiro wanted to kill it dead.

 “I’d love a second date.” Lance said scratching his arm. “Same date, same time? I think they’re playing Manos next week and that used to be your favorite.”

Shiro smiled. “Yeah. I’d love that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay'so, when I originally posted this I had intended to take out a good 2.5 k and place it in the second chapter. Something went wrong so now the story telling is a little meh. Sorry for the short chapter.

Shiro was ashamed at how quickly they got him to crack. Keith from the handcuffed get go, released his grudge against the Galra and requested an alliance. Shiro was determined to beat them all at their own game. Matt was on Shiro’s side, needing to beat his sibling at one thing. At least one thing, he’d said. But even he was ready for an alliance after the glitter bomb. No man left the house that week without a smiley face of glitter on their ass.

Five days. A glitter bomb, air horn computer seats and door knobs, nothing made Shiro desperate enough until he walked up that day and saw Keith staring hands in his hair at the hundred or so balloons pressed against the glass of the front door. He had laughed.

“Com’mon,” He’d said. “It would take at least a thousand to fill up the house they don’t have that much time on their hands.” He’d said. Keith opened the door and they were drowned in balloons for a solid ten seconds before Keith was able to close the door again. Shiro blinked. He rubbed his chin.

“Tomorrow we go to the Galra.”

“Thank fuck.” Keith muttered still staring in horror at the balloons.

Shiro pursed his lips thinking. In total the Altea had twenty five or so girls and Voltron had fifteen. There was no way even with all forty of them working on it, that they had enough time to fill up the approximately thousands of balloons required to fill the house to that extent. He walked around and hopped the Garrison fence. Walking around was difficult because of the considerable amounts of overgrowth. He’d have to talk to the freshman about weeding that shit.

When he reached the large sliding glass door he saw two large fans set at angles to push about five hundred balloons against the front door. He sighed in relief and shimmied the lock open so he could turn off the fans. Shiro waded through the colorful plastic to the front door and stared at the fifteen or so balloons taped to the glass on the door so that it appeared to be more crowded than reality. Shiro was…impressed. It was a clever use of limited resources. He had one more day until their date but finding the heart on one of the taped up balloons made him fill with warmth. The rest of the balloons had the Voltron and Altea logo displayed across them. Shiro ripped off the heart one then popped the rest letting Keith in.

 

The Galra called for an alliance first that night. Ulaz showed up his usual purple Mohawk unevenly dyed black.

“We need to destroy them.”

 

Shiro held the stack of prints out to Ulaz the next morning. “She’s out for the next two hours. There’s only two girls there and they both have basic martial arts training. Be prepared. Easiest thing to do is to ducttape them to a door or something.”

Ulaz laughed. “I would have joined up with you earlier if I knew you were going to be so useful.”

“Shove it asshat. Give me the goods.” Shiro made grabby hands. Ulaz rolled his hands and placed the industrial size saran wrap box in Shiro’s waiting hands. They saluted each other and headed in opposite directions.

 

Lance ran up to an anxious Shiro. It was twenty past their meet up time and Shiro had been sure that he was being stood up. Lance placed his hands on his knees breathing harshly.

“Sorry, I had to finish an essay.” Lance explained. Shiro nodded and jerked his head towards the movie theater.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

They walked into the theater grabbing two bags of popcorn each. They sat down as the film began. The characters repeated the title over and over again to emphasis the awkwardness of the film.

_Row row row your boat_

_Laughter shook him to his bones. Lance nudged him with his shoulder, but Shiro was gone head in his arms. They were on a bed watching from youtube on a tiny laptop._

_“What got you?”_

_Shiro sniffed. “Tom Servos’ scream.”_

_Lance chuckled. “He does that sometimes.” he paused the movie. “The best one was in Mitchel when even I was ready to scream.”_

_Shiro looked up, beaming. “I’ll have to check it out then.”_

_Lance smiled hitting play once again. “Yeah.”_

 

“He was actually on LSD the entire time they filmed this,” Lance whispered. His breath ghosted Shiro’s ear completely taking him out of the forgotten memory.

“I remember you telling me that.” Shiro said turning to grin at Lance. He started at the horrified look on Lance’s face. “What?”

Lance shook his head. “Nothing I just…wow. It was such a dumb detail. Like how there’s only one male and one female voice actor.”

“I remember that too! You also showed me like the Rifftrax version to explain the differences. It was adorable.” Shiro chuckled and shoveled some more popcorn into his mouth. “I haven’t had this many rushed memories in a looooong time.”

Lance put his elbow on the arm rest and set his chin in his hand. “Is that so? What else do you remember?”

Shiro looked over at Lance swallowing. “We seemed to be a little closer than just a tutor and student.”

Lance hummed noncommittally smiling with a small chuckle as the crew cried over themselves about the awful movie.

“You’re not gonna tell me are you?”

“We were friends who connected over bad B Movies.” Lance said casually. He popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

“That’s all?”

“That’s all.”

Shiro mulled it over watching the film. He has had sex with just friends before. The uneasy feeling stayed with him anyway. He shook it off and watched the man raise his arms to show off his sick cloak on screen. He chuckled at the absurdity of it all. Then it ended…Sort of. If you could call it that. Shiro and Lance left the theater and this time Shiro took notice of all the kids running the show waving to Lance.

“Do you come here all the time?”

Lance laughed. “I actually started it. Me and Mr. Coran were real tight and we connected over MST3k and then I asked the Dean and they said yes. Called it Deep Space Mystery Nights. We have a pretty good show up. Usually costs about two dollars a person to pay for the popcorn. I get in for free cause…” He shrugged.

Fucking Christ. He was perfect. He loved a show so much he created a goddamn movie night to give it to anyone interested. Shiro wanted to give him anything he wanted.

Shiro gently grabbed his arm and drew him in. “Is it okay if I kiss you?”

Shocked Lance looked up his eyes shining. He smiled and kissed Shiro first sweeping him off his feet. “Always.”

 

He walked Lance all the way to the other man’s door. He had been trying to keep an easy chat about school. He avoided the prank war at all cost. Shiro knew he’d give something away if he even mentioned. Lance bounced up the steps to his small frat house before turning to Shiro with a wicked grin. He went ice cold.

“Would you like a drink?” Lance asked opening the door revealing Keith ducttaped to the opposing wall. Lance moonwalked towards them,  _Smooth Criminal_  blasting from the speakers Hunk was sitting by. Pidge had a shit eating smile from the stairs.

Shiro face palmed.

Lance danced up to him. “You’re plan was perfect. Totally would have caught us off guard if Pidge here hadn’t had some mind numbing menstrual cramps causing me to be late to our date, unfortunately catching your guy.”

Shiro took in a breath meeting Keith’s Medusa Glare. “At least we got Altea?”

Keith shrieked behind his ducttaped mouth wriggling against his restraints.

“That was you guys?” Hunk asked surprised.

“And the Galra,” Shiro said unwilling to take all the credit. Lance saw through it.

“Well that’s where we got the wall taping idea.” Lance said. He booped Keith on the nose laughing when he struggled furiously. “Better luck next time.”

Hunk turned off the music and stood up. “I’m starving. Who’s up for pizza?”

Lance, Pidge and Shay, coming down the stairs, all chimed in agreeing. Pidge walked up to Keith and started taking tape off above his shins. Lance looked over his shoulder at Shiro still on the doorstep.

“Aren’t you coming in? I wasn’t kidding about the drink.”

Shiro nodded following his feet in. He helped Pidge slowly release Keith so he wouldn’t fall and hurt himself. When they were done and Keith was angrily poking at his sticky black shirt. My favorite shirt, Shiro. The pizza had showed up and others from Lance’s fraternity turned up to eat.

Hunk had both him and Keith on the couch watching them play Mario Kart and eating pizza before either could complain. Lance snuggled up to him leaning on his shoulder and casually curling their hands together. Soon the pizza was gone and Keith was ready to go. Hunk handed him some cookies as an apology.

Shiro and Keith were both outside and on their way home before it finally hit him.          

“We hung out.”

“Yeah.” Keith said stopping in his tracks.

“They taped you to a wall, chained us together, and filled our home with helium balloons and we just hung out with them.”

“Jesus, they must think we’re idiots and were taking pity on us.”

“Keith?”

 “Yeah, Shiro?”

“We have to bury them.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is coming.

_Lance was looking out the library window clearly not listening to whatever Shiro was talking about. Shiro sighed taking in his silhouette and how his long fingers crossed covering his mouth. It would have been almost peaceful if not for the hardline forming between his brows. Shiro sat up. This was not one of Lance’s attempts to get him off topic._

_“I’m not gonna get it you should give up,” Lance mumbled behind his hands. “I’ve accepted failure you should too.”_

_“Why would I do that?” Shiro argued. “We’ve expanded so much effort and you’re very clearly receptive to the fundamentals. Do or do not, there is no try.”_

_Lance hid his smile behind his folded hands but his shoulders shook._

_“For someone who loves Star Wars so much you don’t follow the lessons as much as you should,” Shiro continued. “You’re smart. Much more clever than I’ll ever be. You can definitely understand applied physics.”_

_Lance looked up at him so full of wonder and charm that Shiro felt a warmth build through his chest and take over him._

_“I guess I’ll do it then,_ tigre _.” He said with a wry smile._

 

Shiro startled awake when his door banged opened. The dream/memory/fantasy was gone and all Shiro could feel was the warm remnants of past love. Keith grabbed his arm and pulled him out of bed.

“They’re waking up fuckface and I don’t want to miss this.” Keith grumbled bodily dragging him out the door and down the stairs. The entire fraternity was hunched in front of the computer screen watching as Lance walked into the bathroom. Shiro’s face heated up as he saw bedhair curling in random directions and boxers slung so low on Lance’s hips Shiro was surprised he couldn’t see the beginnings of his cock. He let out a breath as Lance sleepily scratched his stomach and reached towards the camera pulling out a tooth brush and tooth paste. His eyes half lidded he squeezed tooth paste on to the bristles and ran it under water then into his mouth. Keith squeezed Shiro’s arm waiting for it. Lance flinched sticking his tongue out his entire body cringing and tooth brush falling out of his mouth to clink against the sink.

“ _Don’t eat the Oreo’s! I repeat do NOT eat the Oreo’s._ ” Hunk screamed off camera. Lance stuck head in the sink to get some water in his mouth to rinse out the taste. Once he spat into the sink, there was another shout.

 

“ _And we no longer have toilet paper!_ ” Pidge’s voice cried muffled. Lance paused. Eyes widening. They began to travel across the mirror roaming over the camera a few times before locking on to it.

 

“ _That’s a no go for hand sanitizer too! It’s all lubricant!!_ ” Shay shrieked, following it up with gagging. “ _Chocolate smelling lubricant. So gross._ ”

 

Lance smiled into the camera. “ _Good job guys. Also good luck._ ” He winked and the feed suddenly cut out. Everyone in the room was suddenly terrified.

“Maybe he thought it was the Galra,” one of the freshman pipe up with.

Shiro swallowed and looked to Keith for confirmation. Keith nodded.

“No,” Shiro said, “They know that Ulaz isn’t very good at coming up with new prank ideas. “He knows it’s us.”

“It could just be luck for their inevitable retaliation,” Matt suggested. The entire room sagged like strings cut from a marionette.

“That’s most likely it.” Shiro agreed. He started walking to the kitchen. “Job well done guys, let me ma—” Shiro coughed the breath gone from his lungs.

“What was tha— _shit!_ ” Keith hit the ground with a dull thud. Shiro stared at the ceiling listening to Matt talk to the rest of the fraternity and make plans to get rid of the oil slicked linoleum. He thought back to that meeting all the way in September where he looked into pretty blue eyes and said to himself  _yeah, I can impress him with pranks it’ll be great_. What a foolish man. A foolish, foolish man he was.

“Keith?”

“Yeah, Shiro?”

“We’re gonna have to break a rule.”

 

Halloween was just around the corner. It was a perfect time to throw a party, all frats and sororities agreed upon that at the very least. There was a word of mouth myth that the Garrison threw the best parties especially among the wake-up-Monday-hungover crowd. The Garrison parties were famous for being the best prepared, the most fun and the safest. There were women’s emergency kits in every bathroom, lube and condoms in every bedroom and a bag filled with keys that Matt kept in a locked drawer, it was fool proof. Damage that came was usually covered in the cost of weed deals that Ulaz made and the cost of Shiro’s drinks. There was also the ever present Keith making sure nobody went in dark corners or into bedrooms that weren’t sober enough to consent. Garrison parties had the best DJ’s, Thace always willing to return back to campus to light it up. They had the best lighting, Matt’s technical skills pulling their best work. The general consensus was going to a Garrison party was like going to a free bar and lounge and knowing no one was going to shank you in a parking lot.

The only problem? They were few and far between. So, when pamphlet’s texts, emails, MM’s and every other form of communication said that there was going to be a Garrison party at the Voltron house on Halloween and the only way to get in was not to let Voltron know it was at their house, even the gossipiest of gossipers shut the fuck up.

 

 

“What are you dressing up for Halloween,” Lance asked sipping his cup of coffee. Shiro looked up from his phone where Allura was telling him that she was planning a full on assault of glitter in the Voltron pool.

Shiro shrugged. “I don’t really dress up.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Of course not. Well me, Pidge and Hunk are dressing up as the Power Puff Girls when we do our can collection.”

“Should I dress up as Professor Utonium?”

“Ew, no. Go as Samurai Jack or something.”

Shiro laughed. “All right.”

Lance’s phone buzzed and he looked down before answering in Spanish. Shiro looked away drinking his own coffee and enjoying the cool breeze. Something gently hit him in the chest. Shiro took the package shocked. He looked at Lance but he was blushing and looking away still talking into the phone.

Shiro gently opened it and found a small crochet tiger and written on the wrapping paper was  _1 Month_. He smiled using the tiger to cover up his face. He watched Lance finish the conversation with a small breathy laugh before turning back to him expectant. Shiro gently kissed him.

“Thanks.” Shiro breathed when they broke apart.

Lance’s shoulders relaxed and he pecked Shiro’s cheek. “No problem. Wouldn’t want you to forget.”

Something in the way Lance said that made Shiro hesitate to respond. There was just the slightest bit of melancholy in the words and it implied something beyond Shiro’s understanding.

He opened his mouth to ask but just like all the other times when the past was close Lance became ethereal and disappeared in a few short thoughts. He looked at his phone and throwing away his cup.

“Got class. I guess with how busy you’ll be preparing for the Garrison party and I’ll be busy with the food drive we probably won’t see each other until after Holloween.” Lance leaned over and kissed his nose. “Talk to you later,  _tigre_.”

“Wait…” Shiro called helplessly as Lance disappeared between the other students. Patience yields rewards. Shiro breathed clutching the tiger and the note reminding him of the date. He’ll wait until Lance is ready to tell him.

 

 

Shiro got a selfie from Lance of him, Pidge and Hunk all smooshed together dressed as Power Puff Girls.

            Shiro:  _Cute, kitten. If you’re free later tonight I’ll gladly take off that skirt for you._

            Lance:  _jdfaSALHDLGHALSKH yes I’ll be back at like 10 Fuck_

            Shiro chuckled and handed Keith one of the kegs. “It’s gonna be a good night.”

“You’ll never get away with this!” Nyma shouted from her bound position. She shook the chair and Rolo had to hold her up to stop her from falling over.

“It’s just a party, honey.” He said kissing her forehead. She hissed.

“Like what the fuck Shiro? I thought we were cool?” Shay called. She was handcuffed to the refrigerator. They had been lucky that only three people were in the house. Plaxum was in the pool and was the easiest to stop. The other two…Rolo had a sizeable bite mark and Luxia was icing a bruised cheek.

“We are. This is a party to end the prank wars.”

Shay’s expression soured.

“We may have also decided to get some petty revenge. Two birds, one stone.”

Shiro started setting up his mixing station in the kitchen.

“Lights are finished and Thace just showed up.” Matt said he checked his watch. “People should be coming in the next half hour or so.”

Shiro nodded mixing a drink and offering it to Shay. She took it with a defeated sigh.

“Where’s Allura?” Shiro asked wiping the counter. He pulled out ribbon and set up a small blockade in the opening to the kitchen.

“Here!” she called walking in dressed like Moana.

“Have you sent someone to get the bathrooms and bedrooms stocked?”

She smiled. “Already on it.” She giggled holding onto a large bag of glitter and dancing her way outside to dump it into the pool.

Shay groaned watching her and slumped to the floor. She held out her cup.

“Make this one twice at strong,” she requested Shiro. He acquiesced.

The lights in the living room dimmed and a loud beat started echoing throughout the house. Thace walked in the same crooked smile painting his faceand dressed like Wolverine. Because that was literally all he dressed as.

He leaned over the counter and waggled a suggestive eyebrow at Shiro. “Me and Ulaz were thinking about having a good tussle in bed later tonight and inviting you like in the good ol’ days.”

Shiro shook his head already grabbing the lime soda and tequila mixing one of Thace’s favorites. “Can’t. Got a new partner.”

Thace groaned taking the drink as soon as Shiro finished. “What a shame.” He smiled and winked walking back to the living room. “Tell them they’re lucky.”

Shiro huffed. He was the lucky one, he thought wanting to slap himself for the cheese that was covered in the thought. He felt eyes on him and turned to Shay. She had a considering expression.

 “What?” he asked uncomfortable.

She drained the last of her drink. “A lot of things suddenly make sense now.”

That was vague. Shiro was about to delve in when partygoers started coming in.

 

Drinks were three dollars apiece if you wanted them from Shiro. Lots of people did. Girls with their breasts out, boys with sultry grins. Shiro smiled and was kind to all of them but dished out drinks quickly getting lost in the work. It had about three months since the last time he bartended and it was nice getting back into the rhythm. Bouncing along with the music and remembering ingredients and times while moving quickly. It was relaxing. When he had a free moment. He released Shay who just walked away a little wavy considering she was about four drinks in.

“One hot piece of total asshole for me!”

Shiro’s head whipped up. Lance was trying to glare but there was a smile tugging at his lips. There was no possible way he could look intimidating wearing the bright blue and black shirt and skirt anyway. Shiro smiled and looked over the crowd to find Rolo beckoning him over.

Rolo came up and relieved him of his bartending duties so he could go talk to Lance.

“Hey,” he said leaning to speak into the other man’s ear.  Lance grabbed his arm and dragged him away to the stairs.

Lance was flushed looking at him. “You’re amazing.”

Shiro wanted to laugh at how hard he was trying to look angry. “I had to win at least once.”

Lance laughed the expression lighting across his face and filling Shiro with a familiar distant warmth. “ _Dios puto maldito te quiero, tigre,_ ” he said patting Shiro’s chest gently.

 

“ _Dios puto maldito te quiero, tigre!_ ”  _Lance muttered over his laptop while looking through MST3k episodes._

_“Dios puto maldito te quiero, tigre.” Lance said looking at him biting his lip, a quiet anger._

_“Dios puto maldito te quiero, tigre.” Lance grunted scrubbing his hands over his face frustrated at the latest lesson._

_“Dios puto maldito te quiero, gatito.” Shiro responded after hundreds of times hearing it. He’s leaning against the wall Lance in front of him. His eyes widen._

_“I-I,” Lance stuttered. He looks trapped. “I should go.”_

_Shiro captured his hand kissing the palm. “Not without me I hope.”_

_Lance stopped. “Never.”_

_Shiro smiled and looked around catching Keith’s eye. He jerked his head and Keith rolled his eyes in understanding._

_“Com’mon.”_

_Lance gasped begging for more. Shiro was more than ready to give cock aching in the tight heat._

_“Fuck,” he groaned biting at Lance’s neck. “You’re so hot.”_

_“That’s because this is sizzle—” Shiro quickened the pace to stop him from finishing the stupid pun. Lance laughed between grunts._

_Shiro rolled over and whined when the body he was expecting wasn’t there._

_“Shh…Tigre, I’ll be right back. I gotta get you doughnuts and treat you good.”_

_Shiro squinted at the clock. “It’s four in the fucking morning, Lance. I don’t need doughnuts.”_

_It was then that he saw the shaking hands and the quiver in his lips. Shiro sat up and walked over to him._

_“You need doughnuts at four in the morning so I’m not just another…another…”_

_Shiro wrapped his arms around his back and pulled him gently back towards the bed. He laid him down and tucked him in kissing his forehead. “How about,” he said stroking Lance’s hair, “I go get doughnuts at four am, then at twelve we get pizza and at seven Chinese and spend the day in bed.”_

_Lance kissed his palm. “I bet you say that to all the girls.”_

_Shiro leaned in head on folded arms. “Only the ones I intend to date.”_

_“Oh.”_

_Shiro smiled getting up to get dressed. “Go back to sleep. When you wake up I’ll probably be sucking your dick.”_

_“Sounds like a good way to wake up.”_

_“Then I’ll definitely try it as often as possible.”_

_Lance laughed and Shiro finished getting ready. He leaned over to kiss him on the lips good-bye._

_“See you later, kitten.”_

He blinked rapidly and Lance had a hand still on his pecs but he couldn’t remember why with the sudden rush of memories. He gritted his teeth. Lance had lied to his face.

Shiro towered over Lance bracing his hands against the wall trapping the smaller man. “Lance…”

Lance’s spine straightened. “You remember.”

Shiro nodded slowly. Lance studied his expression.

“I tried.”

That was not what he was expecting to hear.

“What?”

“I tried to reach you,” Lance said. His jaw was tense but everything else screamed vulnerability. “Keith screamed in my face at the hospital when I went out to find you. Matt told me you were probably dead and hung up.” He took a deep breath. “I started a weekly movie night based around an inside joke we had. I was in a class you were a TA for and asked for help and you just looked right over me. I had to start a fucking fraternity because I got rejected from yours.” Lance nodded wiping away tears. “I tried. Guess I’m just not that important for you to remember otherwise.” He turned away from Shiro and ducked under his arm. “I’m gonna go not be here for a while.”

In a matter of moments he was lost in the crowd of people. Ethereal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith get furiously drunk.

Shiro watched the place Lance disappeared to for a long time. Keith has to come up to him and tap him on the shoulder to break him out of his trance.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

Shiro spun towards him all the pent up frustration exploding out. “Why didn’t you feel the need to tell me that Lance tried to visit me in the hospital?”

Keith flinched. “I don’t know. Probably because I don’t remember, because a lot of people came to ask about you, because I remember thinking _oh god oh god I’m going to lose my only family._ ”

Shiro stepped back appropriately admonished. “Lance called Matt. You’d think he would have said something.”

Keith sighed and stole a drink out of a passerby’s hand, flipping them off when they opened their mouth to protest. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Look Shiro, I don’t know if you’ve realized this yet, but Matt’s life revolves around my life and my life revolves around you who happens to be captain of the motherfucking universe. When I went MIA after telling him you lost your arm and were probably gonna die in a coma, he went MIA to build you a fucking _cyber_ arm from the future.”

Shiro tried to process that. He also stole a drink by politely asking for it and smiling apologetically. Keith gestured at Shiro as if asking the world how he existed then stole three more drinks. Shiro’s drink was a solo cup half filled with straight up vodka. Shiro chugged it and threw it on the ground empty. “You and Matt are dating?”

Keith gaped at him then smacked the heel of his hand to his forehead. “Oh my god.” He looked around before stopping and screaming, “ _Matt! Come here and bring the whiskey!_ ”

Matt appeared before them like a mysterious nymph. Shior realized he was partially way to being incredibly smashed if he was referring to Matt as a nymph.

“Uh…” Matt said unsure. Shiro stole the whiskey out of his hands and took a long gulp coughing at the burn.

“You’re dating my little brother and you didn’t think to tell me?”

“What?”

Keith snatched the bottle out of Shiro’s hand and took a swig. “He’s mad that we didn’t tell him about his boyfriend talking to us when we were emotionally compromised by his _near fucking death experience._ ”

“He might not be my boyfriend anymore you asshat.” Shiro snapped right back.

Matt looked between the two of them. “Shiro, you’re my best friend. Keith the light of my life, I’m not getting in to your emotionally stunted quarrel.” Matt disappeared after that.

“Thanks for the alcohol you cowardly cunt!” Keith screamed in his direction.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were dating?” Shiro said stealing the whiskey back and getting a mouthful. The world was a lot fuzzier and he was fairly certain he was slurring words right now.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Because it happened recently and you were busy mooning over Lance FuckBoi Sanchez.”

“Fine. Whatever. But I’m not captain of the universe or whatever else you said.”

Keith groaned. “Puh-lease. You have never not gotten an A. Everyone loves you and you literally stole a drink from someone ten seconds ago and all you had to do was smile at them to get them to forgive you.”

“I’m just good at school. That doesn’t mean anything.” Shiro said slumping against the wall. “I’m obviously bad at relationships.”

Keith’s frowned and he stumbled over to hug Shiro. “I’m sorry big bro.”

Shiro crumbled into Keith’s arms. “Thanks baby bro.”

 

 

 

Shiro woke up comfortably nuzzled against someone. It’s peaceful for a total of three seconds before the nausea hits and his head is cleaved open. He scrambled up to find a toilet but only succeeds in vomiting on someone’s legs. The legs shake him off and he hears Keith shrieking about the vomit. Shiro lands on the floor breathe leaving him and wishing for death.

“Why do I do anything Keith?” Shiro moaned.

“Fuck off.” Keith groaned.

“Morning, vomit brothers, puking disasters, those-who-make-me-question-going-to-college,” Matt greeted cheerily walking in with a large platter of eggs, bacon, coffee, and water.

“I see Shiro still had a little left in him.” Matt muttered looking at Keith’s vomit stained jeans. He gently grasped him and drew him up. “Let’s go take a shower and change, then eat.” He suggested letting Keith lean on him as they make their way upstairs.

“’m still a bit drunk,” Keith mumbled into the other man’s shoulder.

“Wonderful.” Matt deadpanned.

Shiro missed the rest as they ascended the stairs. He rubbed his face and grabbed a piece of bacon to nibble on. He barely remembers making it to the frat house after him and Keith started sobbing on each other at the party. Jesus, he leans into the couch and rests his head on the cushions continuing to sadly eat his bacon, last night fucking sucked. He was supposed to blow Lance’s mind, then blow him then hopefully fuck him into a mattress. Instead he blew up at him, and Keith, and Matt.

Shiro reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to mass text sorry to all his friends he sobbed all over last night. Shiro took another piece of bacon and ate trying to work himself out of his pity party.

They weren’t technically over. Lance just needed some space. Cause… Shiro didn’t know. He can’t fix what he did in the past. He can’t change that he lost him memory. There’s nothing he can do. Shiro set down the bacon and grabbed the water and pain killers downing them mechanically.

He stood up slowly. This wasn’t his first massive hangover rodeo. He needed to shower, brush his teeth and get into some clean clothes. He focused on his relationship with Lance while slumping his way upstairs. Everything hurt. Maybe this was about Lance’s inability to believe that Shiro enjoyed being with him. Like all he was doing was fucking with him, or something. Shiro groaned. He couldn’t do this. He was too hungover. It just wasn’t happening.

An hour later he was sitting on the couch eating Keith and Matt on his right and Thace on his right. He let his head fall on Thace’s shoulder while he nibbled on toast and watched Young Justice. There was a knock on the door. Matt got up before anybody could ask.

“Shiro it’s for you.” He called over his shoulder. Shiro prayed to the heavens that he would be able to make it to the door without vomiting. He stumbled a bit and may have taken a full minute for him to get the thirty steps to the door, but he makes it.

“Hi,” he said not opening his eyes for fear of the daylight. A soft pair of hands slip sunglasses on to his head.

“Here, you look like shit,” Lance remarked pulling his hands away.

Shiro’s eyes snap open. “Yeah…” he paused waiting for the nausea to go down. “That happens when you get drunk because you and you’re maybe still a boyfriend get in a fight.”

Lance laughed humorously. “That wasn’t a fight. It was more just me yelling at you for something you can’t control. I mean why would Mr. Perfect date me? Twice for that matter. Still doesn’t make sense.”

Shiro was frustrated enough to move beyond the hangover and grip Lance. “What is with everyone and the Mr. Perfect shit? I fucking vomited on Keith this morning. I wept and told everyone who was near that my beautiful boyfriend might have broken up with me, last night. I’m a terrible boyfriend. Every single one of my breakup’s were and I quote, “Shiro you’re an amazing friend but I can’t date you. I don’t know how to compete.” What does that even mean Lance? I forgot Allura’s birthday, I told Ulaz once that his skinny jeans were an ugly shade of green. I’m not perfect. What is with people? If anything, you’re perfect. You out smart me at every corner, you’re unbelievably sexy even when you’re dressed in probably the tackiest thing I’ve ever seen, you remembered our anniversary, you can knit, crochet and be a team leader. It feels like there’s nothing you can’t do. I woke up every day wondering why you were dating the dork you chained to his little brother.”

Shiro panted after that staring at a wide eyed Lance. “Sor—” His apology is cut off by Lance’s lips on his own. They explore each other’s mouth Shiro melting under Lance’s tongue before he pulls away.

Lance chuckled pressing their foreheads together. “It’s because you say shit like that. You’re straight out of a fucking romcom. I love it.”

Shiro almost wanted to cry. “You’re gonna break up with me aren’t you?”

Lance looked at him confused. “What gave you that impression?”

“I don’t know. None of my relationships go this strangely. Will you?”

“Never. You’ll have to die before that happens.”

“That’s not comforting since it nearly happ—”

Lance kissed him again. “Then I guess this is you’re final chance.”

Shiro chuckled.

“Unless you forget like last time then you’ll just have infinite amount of chances,” Lance blabbered.

“Shut the fuck up!” Keith shouted from inside.

Shiro pulled away with Lance’s hand in his own. “Wanna watch _The Final Sacrifice_ in my room?”

Lance smiled and nodded and they practically raced upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update this pretty often every time a new chapter appears, if you want to see if something makes more or less sense. :D Criticism always welcome.


End file.
